1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of automated online dashboards. More specifically, this invention relates to generating and using automated dashboards for the management of a large group of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology has advanced so rapidly and by such vast leaps and bounds that ownership of many devices, including but not limited to, very large printing devices, is becoming more and more common for enterprises, government organizations, and other similar types of organizations. Thus, as such organizations acquire larger and larger number of such devices, current techniques for the management of such plethora of devices is either void or seriously lacking.
A system and method for remote monitoring of a print system is discussed in N. Johnson, D. Schroeder, P. Sylvester, P. Donigain, J. Dreyer, M. Condon, and J. M. Lafleur, U.S. Pat. No. 7,528,981, System and method for remote monitoring of print systems (May 5, 2009). Johnson et al teach techniques that are focused on the diagnosis of the error.
A system and method for print system monitoring is discussed in A. L. Raney, U.S. Pat. No. 7,265,819, System and method for print system monitoring (Sep. 4, 2007). Raney teaches techniques that are focused on the whole for purposes of rectifying and avoiding printing problems.
However, such prior art techniques are limited and fail to address the automated management of entire fleets of devices.